


That Old Song and Dance

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, hints of gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Sebastian finds himself tied up like a puppet with Laura pulling his strings.Rated T for language and canon-typical violence





	That Old Song and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Something ridiculous and low-effort for the MS Paint Bang/Bad Bang. Hope you enjoy! Make sure to check out the art made for this here: [Circle Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mspaintbang/works/12228624) by the wonderful [SDSlanderson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson)

He groaned, “Where am I?”

It was dark, yet he felt his limbs suspended – tied at the wrists. Was he kidnapped? Was he being held hostage once more inside the mind of a mad man? No. He had killed him. He had smashed the brain beneath his boot – watched the liquid gush from tangled gnarled mess of a twisted mind.

No, he couldn’t be here. He couldn’t be here again.

_‘Flash’_

He blinked, dazed. “What the hell?”

Another flash of light blinded him. It was a flicker of a light – a short second, but it left his vision blurred, and even more confused than he was earlier.

Suddenly there was a jerk to his arm, a tug that made it fly up into the air, while his other arm dropped down to his waist. It was as if he were bowing…?

There was another flash, another picture taken of him dangling from wired strings like a puppet. A sound of shudders opening brought his gaze up. There, before him, was a bright light yet the pair of legs he saw standing beneath it had him frozen.

Sebastian would agree that any man could appreciate a nice pair of legs, however, his shock wasn’t out of admiration. The shock was from the red splatter he saw across those pale legs, the ripped cloth that covered whatever left of the creature there was.

His heart stopped – his blood ran cold.

The spotlight face reflected up, and that’s when he saw his puppet master. Those arms, that face hidden behind her dark hair. No, it couldn’t be… he had seen her arms sliced off – the arms that now controlled his every move.

Another flash, and Sebastian looked over. With the spotlight now on, he could see the mutli-legged creature, tipping toeing around the room with… ballet shoes? Snapping pictures of him bent over.

“Hey!”

The creature snapped another shoot.

“Quit it!”

Of course it was in vain, but now Sebastian felt his blood pumping through his veins red-hot. He was pissed. He was tired. He was not going through this shit all over again. Not today.

“This has to be a joke.”

“If you think so, then why aren’t you laughing?”

Sebastian froze. He knew that voice. He knew that timber – smooth as silk wrung around his throat. That voice had haunted him in his dreams, lingered in his mind like a shadow he could never escape. But that was it, wasn’t it? This had to be a dream. This had to be another fragment of his mind that would never be the same – not after last time – not after –

“Detective Castellanos,” the voice purred before very life-like fingers grasped his chin to raise his bowed head. Pale-blue eyes met his. It was him.

“Miss me?”

“Miss you?” Sebastian barked a laugh yet it was short lived by a jarring yank. Fingers tangled in his hair drawing his head back. Pale eyes glanced at the exposed neck – the bobbing of Sebastian’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

Ruvik smiled, “Shall we dance?”


End file.
